


The Break In

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a man of many words but still hadn't found any to describe what it felt like to hold her beyond ‘damn’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break In

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in the New England universe, Newberry, New Hampshire to be exact. This is the first place Jason and Nora spoke to me though the canon characters managed to tell their story first.

“Hello.”

He thought he said hello. He heard the phone ringing, reached blindly in the dark for it, and then answered. At least he thought he answered.

“Jason?”

“Nora?” Now he was awake, her frantic tone snatching sleep from his tender grasp. Jason sat up in bed and turned on the lamp. He squinted against the light. “Nora, what's the matter?”

“Someone broke into the house.”

“Oh my God, are you alright?”

He threw the covers off and got out of bed. Putting on his sneakers, Jason cursed under his breath, and took them off again. He pulled off his pajama pants, grabbing a pair of jeans out of the second dresser drawer. He put his sneakers on again.

“Nora, honey, are you alright?”

“I can't stop shaking.” She replied.

“I'm on my way. Did you call the police?”

He was already rushing out of his bedroom, down the dark hall, and down the stairs. Jason didn’t bother with lights…he knew the house like the back of his hand. He hoped running to the kitchen for his car keys didn’t prove that theory wrong.

“A squad car is on the way.” She said.

“So am I. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Alright.”

He didn’t want to hang up but couldn’t do fifty things at once. He especially couldn’t when one of those things was operating heavy machinery. It was chilly out tonight, raining, but Jason didn’t care as he rushed down the steps and into his Chevy Malibu. Starting the car, he finally got a look at the clock. It was 2:17am.

Just the idea that some creep, or more than one creep, came into her house with intent to harm, made his blood boil. That anyone would touch her, bruise her soft, brown skin...Jason slammed on the brakes. The wheels squealed on the slick road. He took a deep breath, let it out, and took another one. Nora was OK and he needed to get to her. He didn’t need to be stopped in the road stroking his angry ego into submission. Hitting the gas pedal again, Jason headed to Hewitt Lane.

***

“Nora?” he used the key under the flower pot to get into the security door. The front door was open; a police cruiser parked in front of the house. “Nora?”

“I'm here.”

She walked back into the living room with Sam Kassmeyer. It seemed strange that the Chief of Police would come out for a burglary call. Jason didn’t have a lot of time to think about it. Nora walked into his arms, which were waiting for her. He held her tight and stroked her hair. When he kissed her forehead, Jason looked at Sam.

“Good evening, Chief Kassmeyer.” He held out his hand. “I surely wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances.”

“Hello, Jason. Please call me Sam. We don’t know each other that well but we’ve been members of the same community for 20 years. The formalities are unnecessary.”

“Alright.” Jason nodded, his hand rubbing Nora’s back. “It seems strange that the police chief would come out for a standard burglary call. Is there something else going on?”

“This is the fifth burglary this month within a three mile radius.” Sam replied. “I've also got six officers down with some kind of early spring cold, and one with food poisoning. I'm riding the beat tonight, like the good old days. The other team just left. Nora, are you sure nothing’s missing?”

“Not a thing.” She shook her head, still holding on to Jason. “I was asleep when the alarm went off and I heard the dog snarling.”

“Dog?” Sam looked around. There was no sign of an animal in the house.

“That was Jason’s idea. The dog is part of the burglar alarm package. It’s supposed to scare people away.”

“I think it worked.” Jason replied.

“You're probably right.” Sam said. “My guys dusted the door and front windows for prints. They also dusted the back windows but didn’t find more than smears because of the rain. There were some interesting footprints out back though. They got casts and photos. I wish I could get a whole CSU team out here…”

“It’s OK.” She stroked his arm. “I know you're going to do everything you can.”

“Your safety is my #1 priority.” Sam said smiling.

“Thanks Sam. Let me walk you out.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Jason.”

“Goodnight.”

Sam followed Nora to the front door as Jason made his way to her kitchen. There was so much on the police chief’s mind, so much he wanted to say, but it wasn’t his place.

“I guess I won't have to worry if you're OK tonight.” He said.

“No.” Nora shook her head.

“I didn't know you were…” Sam stopped. “I'm not sure what to say. I don’t want to overstep the boundaries.”

“There are no boundaries, Sam; we’ve been friends for too long. Jason and I are seeing each other.”

“OK.” Sam nodded. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. I'm a married man and you're my…”

“Sam, I've never seen you so at a loss.”

“You deserve the absolute best and should settle for nothing else. If Jason Gideon makes you happy then I'm a happy man too.” Sam leaned closer to whisper. “If he hurts you, I’ll take him for a long drive in the county. You just say the word.”

Nora smiled, tilting her head to kiss his cheek.

“You better not ever change, Sam Kassmeyer.”

“I think I'm too old to.” he replied. “Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

Nora watched him walk down to the police cruiser and get in. When he pulled off, she closed the door. She had to push it tight and turn the deadbolt, which she rarely used, to secure it. What she would use to secure herself, Nora had no idea. Then she heard the teakettle whistling. Sighing, she went into the kitchen. Jason poured hot water into two mugs. He sat them on the table before pulling out a chair for her.

“This should help you sleep.” he said, his fingers massaging her shoulders when she sat down.

“You're here.” She reached up to caress his hand. “I’ll sleep fine now.”

“We don’t have to stay here.” Jason bent to kiss the top of her head. “We can go back to my house. There’s…”

“I refuse to let some thugs chase me out of my house, Jason!”

“Hey, hey.” He sat at the table with her and took her hand. “I was just making a suggestion. Of course you don’t want to be chased out of your house. I understand that.”

“I didn’t mean to be snappish.” Nora spoke quietly as she blew on her tea.

“I know that.” he kissed her hand.

“I'm scared.”

“I know.”

“Is there anything you don’t know, Dr. Gideon?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

He grinned and that made her smile. She sighed when his fingers slid through hers.

“I should've been here with you.” he said.

“What kind of sense does that make?”

“I don't know but it would’ve made me feel better. I knew you were frightened and I couldn’t get here fast enough. You should never be frightened and alone.”

“Sam was here in a heartbeat with two other cops. The alarm company called the police.”

“Sam Kassmeyer is a really good guy; he always has been. At least that’s what I hear. We don’t know each other that well.”

“Do you know anyone in this town well, Jason?” she asked.

“Emily Prentiss.”

“Hmm,” Nora playfully pursed her lips.

“Hmm?”

“You gonna tell me that story one day?”

“Absolutely.” Jason nodded.

“Really? I honestly expected the nearly patented, slightly vague Jason Gideon response.”

“You’ve been nothing but honest with me. I have an overwhelming desire to be the same. I just ask for your patience.”

“You’ve got it.”

Nora leaned forward and Jason met her halfway for a sweet kiss. He took her face in his hands, deepening it. The way she sighed always turned him on. They’d been seeing each other for three months now and she’d captured him with her spell.

Nora captured him completely; his mind, his heart, his body, his imagination, and beyond. He was smitten and Jason Gideon wasn’t used to the feeling. He’d only felt it twice before, with Emily Prentiss and with another woman. She was more like a girl really, and her name only floated through his mind when he was deep in dreams.

“You wanna get some sleep?” he asked, giving her another kiss.

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“You wanna go to bed?”

“Yes.”

Jason stood from the table, pulling Nora up and into his arms. He was a man of many words but still hadn't found any to describe what it felt like to hold her beyond ‘damn’.

“It feels nice.” Nora said.

“What? Holding each other?”

“Well, yes, that’s very nice. I just meant being able to call someone and having them here when I don’t want to be alone. I haven’t been able to do that for a long time, Jason. I'm glad its you.”

He didn’t respond, just kissed away any doubts she might have that he felt the exact same way. He would love her, protect her, and care for her…that’s what a man did. When she needed him, wanted him, or anything in between, he would be there. In return, she gave herself. Who could ask for anything more?

“To bed.” he said, taking her hand and leading her up the back stairs.

Nora just held onto him, up the stairs, down the hall, and back between the warmth of her sheets. It seemed unreal that she’d been sleeping there peacefully just a few hours before.

“You can't sleep in jeans, Jason.” She said.

“Should I undress?” he asked.

“C'mere, I’ll help.”

He sat on the bed with her, basking in the glow of her smile. He lifted his arms and the tee shirt went over his head. As Nora worked on the zipper of her jeans, Jason took her hands. Pushing her back on the bed, he worked his way under the covers. In a matter of minutes, she was free of her pajama pants and tank top.

“I thought I was helping you undress.” She said as he moved her thighs apart and settled his body there. “Not the other way around.”

“You’re much more beautiful naked than I am.” Jason dipped his head to kiss the hollow of her throat.

“We could debate that point.”

“No we couldn't.”

“Why not?” Nora asked. She sighed as his hands roamed her body.

“Because its time to make love. Do you want to make love, Nora?”

She loved when he asked her questions like that. Here she was, naked in his arms, and he really thought he had to ask. But Jason Gideon didn’t do anything without a reason. He asked because he wanted to know; wanted to hear her say how much she wanted him.

“Well we would be if you'd take off these jeans.” She finished undoing them and grinned as Jason shimmied out of them.

“Ta-da.”

She laughed, caressing his face and kissing him. Jason turned to kiss the palm of her hand. He would take it slow tonight; let her know with his body what he couldn’t quite say with his words. He’d been scared tonight, scared something happened to her and he might lose her. He wanted to hold on and never let go. From Nora’s responses, Jason believed she might be thinking the same thing. Was he really going to get this second chance at real love?

***

  



End file.
